1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hand-held hair-curling appliance of the type that is turned during use so as to curl hair manually. In particular, the present invention relates to a hand-held hair-curling appliance in which deviation thereof is prevented during use to thereby obtain a satisfactory hairstyle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical conventional hand-held hair-curling appliance requires the operator to use both hands to respectively hold two ends of the appliance that has clamped the hair of another person and then roll the appliance downward to curl the hair. However, it is difficult for the operator to keep the longitudinal axis of the appliance parallel to a horizontal axis during the rolling, which results in deviation of the appliance. The hair-curling result is thus poor, as the resultant hair has no uniform thickness and is asymmetric and in a mass. In addition to wasting time, re-curling harms the hair again.
An object of the present invention is to provide a hand-held hair-curling appliance in which deviation during the rolling thereof can be eliminated. The hair-curling appliance has a first end and a second end that is rotatably connected to the first end. When the operator moves the hair-curling appliance downward, the first end of the appliance held by an end of an operator is turned to curl the hair of another person, and the second end of the appliance held by the other hand of the operator is not turned during the downward travel of the appliance, thereby keeping a longitudinal axis of the appliance parallel to a horizontal axis and thus preventing deviation of the appliance. A satisfactory hair-curling result is thus obtained.
Other objects, advantages, and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.